


cylical

by gurglegoggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Impregnation Kink, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Weight Gain, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurglegoggles/pseuds/gurglegoggles
Summary: Noa's dreamt of the day for years that he'd be stuffed until he couldn't move, burping and blissed out. The only thing that would make gaining weight to the point of obesity even better is if he were rounded full and pregnant, too.His husband, Kylia, is not only willing, but surprisingly eager to see Noa achieve his dreams.





	cylical

**Author's Note:**

> i got nothin' but this weird urge to finish and post this, and i wanted to do it before the imagery faded from my head. is it weird? sure. enjoy, anyhow! ✮

Kylia and Noa are in their mid-twenties, still very much in love, albeit more mutedly than they were in their teen years, and as still starved for touch and sexual contact as they had been the very first time that they'd coupled. Both men are comfortable in their bodies now, grown out of the gangly awkwardness of teenagers, confident enough with each other that they are unafraid to speak up about their interests and kinks.

It's no secret to Noa that Kylia has been thinking about children. For almost one week straight in college, he'd asked for Kylia to pick out lovely outfits, too-large shirts and billowing skirts for him, so obviously ill-suited for his frame at that time. When Kylia had probed, Noa had delved into the topic passionately, like all he'd been waiting for was for Kylia to ask. 

"I want to be stuffed stupid full of children and food. Just massive, Kylia, you know?" He'd said. "When I see all those pictures of new parents, getting their receptive packages from the Facility, I wish that could be me." Noa had toyed with his hands and laughed it off a bit, hiding his sheepish grin behind a smile. "I mean, I know those things are a long way off. We're still  _way_ too young for that, but one day."

His slate gray eyes had glittered behind dark glasses, and the taller youth had been starstruck by the love of his life all over again.

Since that moment, Kylia had been working steadfastly to find a job that would pay well, that had employees who were not only familiar with the Facility, but could give him tips about what to expect for a partner getting ready to receive, and on Noa's twenty-sixth birthday, he organizes their small kitchen extremely well, makes his husband a lavish meal, complete with all of his favorites, and hides the Facility appointment card inside of his package that has a new pair of shoes for Noa.

Kylia waits for the timing to be perfect, for Noa to get pliant, full of his favorite wine and chewing his final bite of salad before he asks the fairer-skinned man to open his present. Noa scoots his chair so that he's just beside Kylia when he opens it, cheeks flushing hot when he truly understands what he's grasping. He carefully puts it down on the table before wrapping his arms around Kylia, fingernails digging into the thick hair of his partner, beginning to cry hot tears of joy for the occasion. "Oh, Ky...you remembered. I love you so much right now, more than anyone, more than  _anything_. You're so good to me."

"We're going to have a difficult year ahead of us, Noa," Kylia tells him, reaching a tentative hand for his husband's soft, flat abdomen, unable to keep from grinning when Noa shivers pleasingly, licking his lips in expectation. "I hope you'll still be able to say that when you're settling down with our children."

Noa nearly knocks them both on the floor for trying to rub himself all over Kylia, and Kylia helps steer the both of them away from the table so that they can properly lock lips and grind their hips together. "No, I won't, because I'll love you even  _more_ then. You know that once I get started, I won't be able to stop, right?"

"Mm," Kylia groans back, splaying his fingers on Noa's small hips, grabbing him by the ass and making the moan from Noa's lips that much more rewarding. "We only foster the children - you know that, right? There's a special process to adopt them, even though they'll be entirely ours, Noa."

"That's fine with me," Noa mumbles against Kylia's neck when they pull away for air, cheeks dark red and eyes hooded with lust. "All I want is to be bred by you, Kylia. Only you. I want you to feed me plump, keep me round and sweaty and unspeakably yours, all over. That's all I've ever wanted."

Kylia groans at that, dragging his hands around Noa's shoulders as the shorter man sucks a hickey into his skin. "Fuck, Noa. Noa, you'll look so  _good_. Smell good. Your body changing for me, those soft curves, the wonder of pregnant hormones? I can hardly wait."

"Me neither," Noa replies quickly, taking Kylia by the hand and dragging him upstairs to their bedroom and taking off his clothes the moment they step through the doorway. Kylia follows suit, hardly able to stay away from the alluring sight of his husband beckoning him on the bed like a king.

//

Noa fidgets in the waiting room somewhat nervously. His energy is vibrant, obvious, but this is a big step - one that he'll never be able to turn back from. But it's no matter. Their world is now one where mentors and advisors helped guide children, and let them go when they were ready. The one person he trusts the most in his life, the one who's been beside him for the longest time and has shown him what it means to  _live_ , is Kylia.

And here, now, not only is he making a step to make one of his own greatest dreams come true, he's stepping on the path to give Kylia the chance to nurture children and to help see Noa become what he's always wanted to be.

Fat, kinky, pregnant, and in love. Luckily, he's been in love almost ten years, openly kinky for five, and he sees no chance of those two things changing with this next step in their relationship.

Kylia holds his hand and smiles reassuringly as the doctors hand him the package that they sign for, explaining details of what it contains and walking them briefly through the pamphlet that they put inside of the bag with the package. The Facility proudly shows him out and says that he ought to be ready to begin carrying in approximately six months, and at any point after that, he's welcome to come back and begin getting a different prescription to make sure his body is properly ready for reception. Until then, endless refills of the two medications will be delivered to his home via airmail.

Both men pour over the pamphlet, but it turns out to be pretty simplistic. They wind up going to the grocery store so that they have plenty to cook and keep in their extra freezer in the basement. Kylia runs calculations for Noa, determining that for the first couple of weeks he needs to shift from having a little under 2,000 calories/day to having around 4,000 at irregular intervals. This means that his sleep schedule will be somewhat disturbed, but the end result assures Noa that he'll be able to make it past the grumpiness in order to succeed.

He also has two pills to take every day - one to slow his metabolism, and another to help shift his body into one that is better built for carrying children. Science has advanced far enough to manage this without surgery now, and for this, Noa is grateful.

The best part of the program is that Kylia has to measure his progress at the end of every week, which gives Noa a thrill of passion, seeing his husband quite literally size him up. The thought makes him horny as they pull into the garage, and Kylia kisses him on the nose, giggling happily at the sight. "Already?"

"Can't help it," Noa mumbles, pulling himself out of his shorts and languidly tugging, putting on a show for his partner as he parts his lips and leans back in the seat. "I wanna eat so much, get so big for you, Ky. My stomach's going to press into you, and you'll be asking me to just eat more, stuff more into my big, hanging belly, and I can't stand it. God, fuck, I'm so excited."

"I see that," Kylia swallows hard, following the motions of Noa's hands and twitching in his own pants at the sight. "Tell you what. While you take care of that, I'll get started on dinner, and we get started on making that a reality, huh?"

Noa hisses and presses his thumb to the slit of his dick, whining a bit as he forces his erection back into his underwear and shuffles out of the car lopsidedly. "Right, yeah.  _Yes_. Where do you want to start?"

"How about the chaise?"

"Mmhm."

Kylia starts cooking immediately, remembering the look on Noa's face and almost losing himself to the image alone, but he can't stuff Noa silly, until all he can do is murmur those kinds of heated words, until the food is done. He makes chicken legs slathered in cream of mushroom soup, mashed potatoes, and pasta with a light cream sauce. Since he himself has no plans to gain weight, he also pan sears a piece of fish and tosses a salad quickly, but his first priority is taking care of his husband.

Noa waits patiently, stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten before his meeting at the Facility, and the members there had told him to skip lunch entirely, if he wanted to start off well. He'd taken his medications at the office, and he's absolutely ravenous.

Parting dark curls out of his face, Kylia settles himself in Noa's lap somewhat awkwardly, laughing as they find a good spot, surrounded by so much steaming food; all of it  _for him._ Noa can feel himself getting hard, and both men have the decency to laugh about it. "S'okay," Kylia says, "This is kind of turning me on, too, but you gotta eat first, okay?"

"I'm gonna blow my load, guaranteed," Noa groans, and Kylia snickers about that. "Sorry in advance, Ky."

"It's all good," Kylia says, running a hand over Noa's button-down, grinding against his partner before reaching for the huge bowl of buttery mashed potatoes and picking up the spoon. "Open wide."

Noa obeys quickly, downing the first few bites like a starved man, moaning at the delicious taste of them. He hardly stops to properly swallow because they're so good and he's so hungry. Every moan spurns Kylia on further, and, true to his word, by the time he's finished that dish, he looks so blissed out and erotic that Kylia knows he's already come inside of his underwear. The dark spot at the tent of the briefs gives him further away, and Kylia grins.

_I could get used to this._

He hands Noa the plate holding the chicken, picking up the first piece and shivering when Noa's lips and tongue flick over his fingers, getting grease all over his mouth and nose. The sounds alone give Kylia a rise, and, even though Noa is starting to slow down, his tight shirt straining just slightly across the middle, Kylia keeps whispering encouragements, making his husband finish at least four pieces before he gives Noa a chance to breathe and so he can grab the final dish for the night.

"It's spaghetti, Noa," Kylia speaks happily, proud of him, seeing the equal parts sleepy and eager parts of Noa flash through in his stubborn expression. "You love spaghetti, babe. C'mon. Just a few bites, for me. I'll rub your belly and suck you off when I'm finished."

"Promise?" Noa's gray eyes flick upwards and Kylia nods with a pleased flush, all too excited to touch the little distended curve of his husband's belly and to get his hands on his lower half. This has made him far hornier than he'd ever thought, and Kylia is surprised that he hasn't come yet himself. He chalks it up to wanting to be a good caregiver, a good lover, taking care of Noa first.

The moment Noa starts to slowly slurp, the taste and smell of the dish takes him over a bit, and he finishes the bowl - more than he'd usually have for dinner  _alone_ \- leaning back in the chaise with a prolonged groan.

Kylia unbuttons him, sucking in a breath at the little amount of chub pushing into the waistband of Noa's jeans, giving him the promised belly rub and slinking down to a different part of the chaise so he can give Noa a blowjob once he's had his fill of touching the reddish, bloated skin.

Noa comes almost as soon as Kylia has him in his mouth, and Kylia comes too. Dark eyes flick up to his lover, and Noa, with spaghetti sauce splattered on his cheeks, grins like a sleepy lunatic. "If I eat like that all the time, this six months is going to drive me  _crazy_."

"In a good way?" Kylia stands, grabs his plate of food, and waits for Noa to part his legs so that he can sit between them while he chews slowly.

"The _best_ way," Noa assures him, kissing the back of his neck, letting his hands rest in Kylia's lap and groaning, feeling overly stuffed and suddenly lethargic.

//

Three months in, Kylia had tried all sorts of methods to push Noa to his limits, and it turns out that Kylia is a pretty formidable feeder. He wakes him up at odd hours for plates full of sugary treats, tall glasses of soda and heavy cream for Noa at every mealtime, and it shows. Noa's not very tall, so the weight shows in his face and in his belly very quickly. He's reached an average of about five pounds gained every week, so he sits about sixty pounds heavier than he'd started.

His chest has just started to round out at this point, and his stomach settled so that it's softer than before, but he carries the weight so well that he only looks a bit pudgy. He's not round - not yet - but he waits with half-woodies almost all of the day, wandering the house for all the snacks that Kylia stashes for him.

Noa has gotten used to stuffing himself, and it feels  _fucking incredible_.

The medicine has made his dick a bit useless, however, not that it matters. When they fuck, it's  _always_ Kylia screwing him missionary style, pressing kisses and love-bites to the gentle swell of Noa's abdomen, talking about what it will be like to have him a hundred pounds heavier than he'd been, to start filling him not only with food but also children. God, it's so hot, when Kylia talks about feeding and fucking him useless, so that all he can do is throw his face into a cake and push out a baby.

In the middle of sticking his fingers into a dish full of mac and cheese, he uses his other hand to get himself off, panting Kylia's name and finding release quickly. He's irritable that his husband has to be at work, but he still takes his medicine every day, takes pleasure in every moment he can manage to swallow down a liter of soda or a box full of protein-laden granola bars.

One night, Kylia asks him if he's ready to try something new, another way to get more calories faster, and of course Noa readily agrees.

On top of his usual meals and snacks where he eats like a glutton, Kylia makes him a protein shake that fills up the whole blender, and he only smiles encouragingly, waiting patiently for Noa to finish it, even when he thinks that he can't. "Just two more sips, Noa," Kylia murmurs, sitting behind him on the bed and rubbing his rounded belly with careful hands. The contrast between their body types is only getting hotter to Noa, and he finishes it to make Kylia proud of him, breathing laboriously with flushed cheeks as he slams the blender down and puts his hands over Kylia's with a long belch.

"God, fuck, you did it," Kylia whispers in awe, pressing his fingers to the hard dome of Noa's gut and helping him ease the pressure with little burps and long farts. "You look so hot right now, Noa. So good for me. I could fuck you right now and you wouldn't even jiggle, because you're that stuffed." Noa moans, urging Kylia to move his hands lower, shifting his mass so that he's pressed right against his husband when the thinner man feels welcome to do just that. "But you know what? I want you to eat one last thing before I do that for you."

" _Right now?_ " He can't, he  _can't_ , nothing more will fit in there, and he tells Kylia so with a whine. "Babe, please."

"You want to be huge, right?" He runs a finger down Noa's chin lovingly, searching his expression with a concerned frown. "I can stop if you  _really_ want, but I've done the math, and I think you're ready, Noa. I don't think you'll be sick, and I think you'll be able to eat it more easily if you're willing to try what I'm going to suggest."

Shit. Shit, Kylia is right. He's full, probably fit to bursting, so stuffed between his meal and his shake that he feels like he can still feel the nutrients in his throat, but it's not like those first few weeks, where when the day was over and he'd dozed off a couple times, he'd wake up feeling like he had to vomit. He feels full, but it's all settled in one place.

He steels himself and nods, panting. "Let's do it."

Kylia leaves the room for a moment, then asks Noa to get on his knees. When Noa tells him that he's too full to manage that by himself, Kylia helps him shift over to his side, and, for the first time, Noa feels like he's getting  _wet_ instead of hard, waiting to see this moment to its' conclusion.

"On your knees, your belly won't weigh you down so much," Kylia says, leaning on Noa's back as he shakes with delight, hands grabbing the round belly of his partner. "Not to mention, I can start getting you ready while you eat, if you'd like that."

"Yeah," Noa says, burping with a flush high on his cheeks. "I'd fucking love that, Ky. Damn. What'd I do to get lucky enough to have you in my life?"

"Be yourself," Kylia replies sappily, and they both laugh.

In front of Noa is one very large chocolate cupcake, complete with multicolored icing. Weeks ago, Kylia had put a plastic liner over their sheets to make laundry less of a chore, and Noa knows he's really going to make a mess today, not only to make a spectacle out of his eating for the love of his life, but also because he has very little strength to prop himself up now, and his knees will give out if Kylia starts fingering him while he's chewing.

True to form, he takes two bites, and the feeling of warmed lube and thick fingers makes him moan wetly around his dessert. "Almost done, babe?" Kylia asks after a few minutes, loving the sound of Noa chewing, burping, struggling to get it all in his mouth and finish it, and when Noa looks up, dazed, blissed, fucking ecstatic and says,  _yes_ , he slides into Noa bare, lubricated, not yet receptive, and starts to babble about the future. "Look at you, Noa. You're so round, so tight. And you know, in a few months, I'll be fucking kids into you." He digs his fingers into Noa's soft sides, making both of them keen. "You're gonna be a parent, a carrier, and so good at it. Think about all that room in you after you work up the extra fat. You'll keep eating more and more to make sure they come out strong." His fingers caress Noa's belly, and Noa comes for the first time this session at that sensation alone. "Is this everything you wanted?"

"This is  _perfect_ ," Noa assures him, dragging one of Kylia's hands to interlace with his own. He turns around with an icing-smothered face and gives his husband one of the gentlest, happiest expressions he's ever seen on Noa's face. "God, Ky, you're like, so goddamn good at this, it's almost a crime. I just get bigger and bigger and it's all because of you. It's so  _hot_. You're amazing, I feel fucking sexy for like, the first time ever."

Kylia kisses Noa's back, comes inside of him, and says, "You were always sexy, but I guess I'm more into watching you eat and gain weight than I thought."

"Well hang on tight," Noa promises, clenching around him and making Kylia lurch forward and come, "It's only getting better from here on out."

//

It's been a little over six months, but the moment that Noa knows it's time for the two of them to go back to the Facility and start on the next step, his now formidably-sized breasts are starting to leak with a viscous fluid that he can only assume is milk. He beams when he fully realizes what's happening, waking his husband up. Kylia yawns awake and grins when he hears the news too, hurrying to the kitchen to make breakfast and the shakes that Noa has come to love by this point.

"You ready for this?" Kylia asks with a soft energy about him, tucking a flyaway hair out of his face.

Noa has put on one hundred and two pounds by this point, his belly significantly beginning to sag over the top of his latest upsized jeans. All of the shirts he owns, he's spilling out of them, and now he'll stain them if he doesn't get a bra or pads soon. He stares down at his form, soft in all the right places to hold child, about how he can't stop getting wet over eating, over Kylia, over being fucked round and pregnant and being fat enough for people to think he's pregnant  _regardless_.

"Hell yeah I am," Noa replies quickly, stuffing his face messily and motioning for Kylia to come rub his belly before they leave.

Kylia goes above and beyond that by giving him a hand job as a reward when he's burping and finished.

The Facility is a ten minute drive away, and Noa eats snacks the whole time, and this is it. His husband clears his schedule for a week, because the doctors and nurses say that the first-time reciprocate medicine will require three days to take, and during those three days, Noa will be feverish and need even more food in his body than usual. He'll be horny, exhausted, sweaty, and most importantly, he'll be  _ready._

Those three days are torture for both of them. They hold hands through all of it, rutting as quickly as they can, and even the meals are hard for them to enjoy jointly because Noa looks so wiped, making his boundaries go even further, but they do it, and on the fourth day, Kylia sucks in a deep, deep breath, and asks if Noa's prepared, turning him comfortably on his side, sticking his head atop Noa's squishy belly and warm, stretch-mark ridden thighs.

Noa's slick, and he nods happily, eagerly, as Kylia slicks up with lube and goes inside of his husband, grabbing Noa's tits and making the heavier man moan in pleasure. He moves and then he starts to talk, as he's been prone to do since Noa started gaining. "Look at you," Kylia murmurs against the rolls of fat just underneath Noa's arms. Noa clenches and pants as Kylia moves, whispering his name, whispering sweet nothings, lost in sensation, so terribly in love. "You feel that?" He snaps his hips and Noa belches before groaning for a very long time, hands coming around his growing girth. "That's me putting this baby in you. It's like there's already one kid kicking, and I just get enough of seeing you with more and more inside of you. You know what they said at the Facility? If all goes well, that baby that's gonna make you even bigger, even fatter, even wetter for me, will be born in just five months, Noa. That means you'll have a whole person growing in you, stretching you that far, making you ready to pop."

Kylia moves his hands to squeeze Noa at that, and his large husband comes over Kylia's dick, his hole feeling larger every time they fuck. They're both caught in lustful fantasies, and Noa groans, "Fuck, Ky, fuck. It's like there's one kicking in me right now. Every time you go all the way in me, it feels like I'm ready to come, like the babies are just waiting in me, you know? Every time you feed me, it's all I can think about. I  _need_ it, Ky, I've wanted this for so long, and now we're finally here. Fill me up. I want to have as many as I can fit inside at once. I could have twins. Triplets, even. Fuck, that's so hot. I'd be  _huge_."

"Huge, and all because of me," Kylia grins and comes inside of his husband and they both flop bonelessly down from the first round of many to come. "I'm going to fuck you so many times that it happens, Noa, I promise. Anything you want, anything I can do to help, I want to."

"I love you so much," Noa tearfully turns over, then sheepishly smiles. "But hey, can I eat before we go again? I'm  _starving_."

Kylia ruffles Noa's hair affectionately before making a huge platter of sandwiches for him and delightedly watching his tummy jiggle as it fills.

//

Two months into his first pregnancy, it's almost like nothing has changed. The first few weeks had been hell on Noa's desired eating schedule, and for all of the morning sickness, he'd felt nearly starved. Although he'd already been quite round with all his extra weight, the time had passed to make his rotundness pronounced, and his belly is ball-shaped, almost one foot ahead of him with the speed of the growth.

The obstetrician says that, despite all looks, they're only going to have one child the first time, but the chances are high that since the first reception takes, they'll be able to have multiples in the near future. This delights Noa to eat _twice_ as much as he usually does. Noa is so heavy, laden with child and food that he can't get in and out of chairs by himself any more, and the idea makes him so wet that neither he nor Kylia can hold off of intercrural, at the very least. He almost always has a sandwich or desserts in his hands nowadays, peeing almost every thirty minutes.

When Kylia finally does have sex with Noa after pumping him, two months in, with permission from the doctors, he doesn't let off of Noa's oversensitive nipples, noting with joy that the child is starting to be of a shape that just keeps stretching Noa, making him unable to bend, unable to do much more than sit on the bed like royalty and be spoiled rotten by his husband.

By the time the five months pass and Noa gives birth, his breasts are voluptuous, his figure delicious, mostly focused around his middle and his thighs, which chafe when Noa waddles. The sensation makes Kylia hard and Noa equally ready to do anything, but he's so close to giving birth that he can't do anything but rub his belly and groan, holding Kylia's hand like a lifeline as he drives to the hospital.

Noa nearly weighs two-fifty now, and the little limbs of the baby he's giving birth too soon are pressing against his taught, stretched skin. He can't even eat, though he wants to, and the moment they get him checked in, his water breaks and the doctors work fast to get him dilated, ready for surgery for a C-section if need be. The labor is fairly quick - only about six hours long, when all is said and done, slipping out of Noa quickly and put in his arms to be fed and weaned in the hospital for a few days until the little girl is all set to be given a mentor from the Facility.

The moment Kylia and Noa are by themselves, Noa's stomach rumbles and he clutches his husband's hand with a tender expression. "Ky, I'm hungry." Kylia's eyes wander to the tent in Noa's pants and he rolls his eyes.

"For what? Food, or me?"

Noa bats his eyelashes, being purposefully cheeky, and puts on his glasses with a smirk. "Both?"

"As you wish," Kylia bows in mockery, and Noa punches him in the arm.

//

It becomes a household full of routines, in that Noa is always stuffing himself almost to the point of sickness and setting himself almost immobile with twins and triplets, breasts spilling onto a gut he can use as a small shelf whether he's with child or not, high on the sounds that Kylia makes when he's appreciating his body.

He eventually plateaus around four hundred and thirty seven pounds, proud of his achievement, and decides it's time to continue exploring this fetish, see how far he can take his pictures, finding specialty lingerie, and making his husband lust over him more and more every day, loving every inch of his cellulite-filled body.

Noa's not pregnant right now - not yet, anyways.

"Would you do things differently if you were given a chance? If you didn't have a husband who gets off on being fat?"

"No, because that would mean I wouldn't have you, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Sap," Noa grumbles, but he interlaces his pudgy free hand with Kylia's and they both enjoy the evening sun. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

It turns into a quiet evening with no kinky behavior for once, but they make up for it the next day by funnel feeding before having sex, blissed out and stuffed until Noa passes out.


End file.
